A possession
Episode 2 During training at the outside field: Hajime comes to the team. „Hi minna!” Hajime said. „Hajime!?” A shocked Atsushi shouted. „You are late as always!” „Okay minna.” Shiro said. „We're all set. Listen carefully. 3 hours later, there is a match against Gold Eleven and Hokubu Eleven. Both teams are strong. So whoever wins, we'll face them in the Neo Paradox. We must train.” „Come on, Atsushi. Let's train your Keshin.” Sasaki said. „Right!” Atsushi said. „ULTIMATE LORD OF FIRE ELEMENT!!!!!!!!!!! GHDHAAAAAAAAAHAAAA!!!!!” Atsushi's keshin turns dark. „Huh? Atsushi?” Hajime asked. „THERE IS NO ATSUSHI ANYMORE!!!! AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!” Atsushi shouted, shocking the entire team. „WHAT?!?!” „GHAAAHAAAAAAAA! GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Atsushi shouted. The keshin enters Atsushi's body. „Atsushi? ..........Minna!” Sawada said. Atsushi's eyes turn dark red. „HELP HIM!” Sawada shouted! „What the?......” Hajime said. After a while... „That's called Keshin possession.” A boy said. „WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?!” Atsushi shouted. „Yu Saito.” A boy said. „Y... Y-YU SAITO?!?!” Hajime shouted. „Saito!” Shiro said. „ALL OF US WILL BE KILLED!” Atsushi shouted. „YOU ARE MINNA SO YOU HAVE TO DISAPPEAR AND BE KILLED!!!!” „He is possessed by his keshin. Things like this started last month! A possession is something weird, but a lot of people possess.” Yu said. „Can you... unpossess him?” Yuudai asked. „I'll see what you can do.” Yu said. „NOT SO FAST, SAITO-KUN!!!!!!” Atsushi shouted and summoned his keshin. The keshin's both hands have a split of fire and it sends the splits to the ball. Soon, the ball becomes a big ball shaped split of fire and Atsushi kicks it up. „GHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!” He jumps up and slams the split of fire to the goal, similar to God Break. The ball shoots away followed by a stream of fire. „BLAZING WRATH!!!” „Go back! GODDO HANDDOOOOO... DABURUUU!!!” Yu shouted and used God Hand W. „DIE! NO RUNNING MINNA! DIE! MINNA, HELP ME, I AM POSSESSED.....” Atsushi shouted. „DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” „Hah, I keeped it.” Yu said. „HUMPH!!!!!!!!!!!!” Atsushi shouted and later smirked. „Keshin!!!! OUT POSSESSION, OUT POSSESSION, OUT POSSESSION!!!!!!!!” Yu screamed. „NOOOOO!... aaagaahahahahhh...” Atsushi screamed and squated slightly. „Minna, what happened?.....” The keshin disappears. „Thanks goodness!” Sawada shouted. Atsushi's eyes become normal. „What... what happened...” Atsushi said. „Long story... I got to go. Sayonara minna! And don't forget!” Yu said. „All's well that ends well!” Yu jumps really high, and then he is away. „Where is he?” Den said. Second half of the Gold VS Hokubu match. The team watches it from their seats. Commentator: We're starting the match in the ND Soft Stadium, against Gold and Hokubu, the latter one leading, 0-2. Aaaand Gold Eleven takes the kickoff! PEEEEP! Haru passes to Koji. He passes back to Satoshi. „SIRUUKUUUU ROODO!” Satoshi shouted and passed by Ishikari within Silk Road. „KOJI!” Koji gets the ball. He attempts Monkey Turn at Nishiyama. „YOU ARE DEAD. HAAAAAAAAA: Light Swordsman, Karnos!” Koji shouted. Karnos puts his sword forward and slashes at the ball. Koji kicks the ball, and Karnos stabbs the sword to make the ball glow intensely. „SHAIN SODOOOOOOO!” „Ice Block!” Hakodate shouted but the ball went in. „They reduced the gap into 1 goal!” Tomakomai said. Commentator: Koji Ito scores a goal with Shine Sword! 1-2 to Hokubu! PEEEP! 40 minutes later... Commentator: The referee adds 3 minutes to the regular time. Kai rushes to the goal. „No way, Aoki Ryuuk!” Kai shouted. „RAGING CLAW!!!!!” Commentator: The final whistle, and it's 10-4 to Gold! They will face Moonlight Eleven in the 1st round of Neo Paradox Yamagata Qualifiers!!! After the match, during training: „YESSSSS!!!” The team shouted. „But not now.” Shiro said. „In a week we must be in the ND Soft Stadium. The NP Qualifiers opening ceremony will be.” „Gold Eleven is strong. We need a combination hissatsu.” Hajime said. „There is Endou Daisuke's notebook in the dojo.” Atsushi said. „We'll start training on the sand-boards. Then shooting.” Hidetoshi said. In the dojo: „Hassamu Break?!” Atsushi shouted. „Don't give up! Start training!” Hidetoshi said. In the early evening, the team is still training. „No result.” Hidetoshi said as their Hassamu Break failed. „Enough for today. See you all tomorrow at training.” Miyasaki said to the team. „Hai, Miyasaki-kantoku!” That evening the forwards and Den practice more to master Hassamu Break good. Den throws the ball to the field. „It's mine!” Hidetoshi yells. „Gooo!!!!” Hidetoshi shoots the ball. There comes a little white aura around the ball. „I'll get that!” Den said and catched the ball. „No!” Hidetoshi yells. 5 days later... „I say this!” Hajime said and kicked the ball up. „Our hissatsu!” Atsushi said as him and Hidetoshi jumped up. Atsushi slams the ball down and there comes a white aura around it. „Blow 'em over!” Hidetoshi shouted and kicked the ball. The ball becomes frozen and shoots away, followed by a snowstorm „HASSAMU BUREIKUUU!!!!” „GODDO HA...” Den had no time to do God Hand. The ball hopefully scores. Day of the ceremony, in the stadium: Tanaka Eiji: There it is! The 13th Neo Paradox Tournament Qualifiers opening ceremony! Public applauses. Tanaka Eiji: The first team of Block B is Moonlight Eleven! Moonlight Eleven starts waving to the public as it cheers. Tanaka Eiji: The one and only, Gold Eleven! Gold Eleven's captain start waving the flag. Tanaka Eiji: And the last one, Ankoku Eleven! And there's the table! „Will I... play?...” Yu thought. Ankoku Eleven appear by a black flash of light. Tanaka Eiji: There is Ankoku Eleven! They start walking through the ND Soft Stadium. „Saito?” Atsushi said. „He must join us.” Hajime said.